Liam gets into a fight
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: Teen Wolf AU where everybody is human and Liam is Scott's little brother. Trigger Warning: Bullying Liam gets beat up and Scott finds out why. Fluff! (Tiny mention of Scisaac)I know the summary sucks and the story probably does too. Oneshot, might make a sequel if people like it. Please R & R


**A/N: hi. I wanted to write a TW oneshot with Sciam cuz' those two are just adorable.**

**Enjoy! I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC...**

Scott hummed softly with the music playing in his room. He had gotten home from school earlier and was putting off doing his homework since it was a Friday, when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He guessed that it was his brother, because Liam liked to slam things when he got mad. He watched as he Liam stormed past the room, ignoring him. Once again, Liam slammed the door to his own room and Scott even heard him cry out in frustration. He was used to this kind of behavior from his little brother and brushed it off.

A few hours later, Scott decided to have a small snack and went downstairs, passing Liam's room on the way. He heard some grunts and wincing coming from the room and paused.

"That's strange." he muttered as he tried to pressed his ear against the door.

"Stupid... not faggot... I'll kill you..." Those were the few words Scott could make out and after a little while longer, he decided to enter the room to see what Liam was up to. He was greeted by the sight of Liam's body covered in scratches and a bruises were starting to form around his abdomen and back, as well as on his face. Liam froze, eyes wide.

"You weren't supposed to see." He mumbled.

"Care to explain?" He asked. Liam said nothing, glaring at the floor. Scott knew Liam got into fights but he never thought he would get beat up this bad.

"Who threw the first punch?" Scott asked. His brother looked up, eyes full of shame and guilt.

"I did." He admitted, once again looking at the floor. Scott sighed, disappointed.

"What did he say to you? You really shouldn't take whatever it is he said about you se-"

"They weren't talking about me." Liam interrupted.

"What?" Scott asked, now confused and angry. It didn't matter to him anymore that Liam threw the first punch. There were more than one of them.

"They-they called you a faggot just because you were going out with that Lahey guy, along with some other bullshit."

Scott was speechless. His own little brother stood up for him, and got hurt in the process. He immediately felt guilty. He crouched down in front of Liam and inspected the injuries. It wasn't too bad, but there were a lot.

"I'll get some ice, while you sit and try to get cleaned up a bit 'kay? We don't want any infections." Liam nodded while Scott went to get some ice from the freezer. He worried about Liam.

Part of him was angry at those boys. He wanted to have a "talk" with them. A talk that involved a lot of punching and kicking. Another part of him felt that Liam needed to fight his own fights. Except that the fight started because of Scott. Liam was only defending him.

Scott headed back up to Liam's room, ice pack in hand. He handed Liam the ice pack, still unsure of what to say. After a long, awkward silence, Scott spoke.

"Thanks. Y'know, for what you did. Not that it was the proper way of solving things, but thanks." Liam stared at Scott in disbelief.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Of course not. What you did was stupid, yes," Liam frowned. "but it was brave, and I think it's pretty cool. Just, try not to do it again." Liam nodded and hugged his brother.

"We still gotta do something about those guys though. What are their names?" Scott asked. Liam pulled away, fear evident in his eyes though he tried to cover it up.

"We don't have to do anything. They'll probably leave me alone now." Liam said stubbornly. He had this look on his face, that Scott knew well. Scott sighed, there was no changing his mind, unless he tried hard enough.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow, but we have to do something about them."

Scott still wasn't sure about what he'd do about those boys, but he had to do something. Maybe he would ask Stiles or Isaac tomorrow, but at this very moment, he was fine with knowing his little brother was alright, for now.


End file.
